1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure configured for using the inner space effectively.
2. Description of Related Art
A bracket is often needed to be mounted in a computer enclosure, in which a storage device will be attached. However, it is common for a computer to house several storage devices, which leads to an increase in space and complexity of the computer.